


Jonathan

by businessboyjared



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/businessboyjared/pseuds/businessboyjared
Summary: Monica's ex-husband shows up at Pied Piper trying to get her back, and Gilfoyle is not happy about it.





	Jonathan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintywrites/gifts).



> shoutout to fiona apple for this fic title/character name.
> 
> here's the A+ prompt from minty: Monica’s ex husband shows up at the pp office trying to get her back and gilf just stares him down like “think long and hard about your next move buddy” and Monica is SO mad that gilf fought her battle for her but she’s also glad she didn’t have to deal with her ex for once

Gilfoyle steps out on the employee patio, needing a break from Becky and Danny’s incessant bickering around his desk. He takes a seat at one of the tables and pulls his phone out, before noticing from the corner of his eye that he’s not alone. Monica and… some dude he’s never seen before are in the corner of the patio, talking low enough so that Gilfoyle can’t hear and fiercely enough to know he shouldn’t listen anyway. Not that he would have—he makes it a point to not give a shit about anyone’s personal lives, least of all his coworkers and especially not those he’s sleeping with on a semi-regular basis.

He’s just about to get up and leave the two of them alone when the guy raises his voice just the slightest bit. Gilfoyle sits up a little straighter at that. The guy has his back to Gilfoyle but Monica is facing him, one hand holding a cigarette and the other clenched into a fist. Monica meets his eyes over the dude’s shoulder, and when he turns to see where she’s looking, Gilfoyle stares back at him.

“Excuse me! Would you mind giving us some privacy?” He yells across the way at Gilfoyle.

“I would mind, actually.”

“Jonathan, just leave it. I think it’s time for you to go, anyway.” Monica says.

Jonathan, whoever the fuck he is, glares at Gilfoyle for another moment before turning back to Monica.

“I’m not going anywhere until you hear me out. Just give me another chance, baby, please—” He grabs Monica’s elbow and before Gilfoyle even realizes it, he’s up and storming towards the guy. Monica twists her arm out of Jonathan’s grasp and then Gilfoyle is there, arms crossed and standing toe to toe with her ex.

“You heard her. Get the fuck out of here. Now.”

Gilfoyle realizes a little too late that Jonathan could easily kick his ass, sees how ripped he is underneath the stupid fucking hoodie he’s got on. But Gilfoyle is just a hair taller, and it pleases him greatly to stare daggers down at him.

“What are you, her bodyguard?” Jonathan scoffs. He looks over Gilfoyle’s shoulder at Monica, and she turns her back to him. “Whatever. We’ll talk later.”

Gilfoyle watches Jonathan leave, then turns to Monica. Her hands are shaking trying to light another cigarette. He grabs the lighter and she avoids his eyes while he helps her. They stand there for a moment, and Gilfoyle thinks that maybe he should let Monica be alone when she opens her mouth.

“You didn’t have to do that. If he comes around again, I can handle it myself.”

“I know you can. But he won’t.”

“Thanks.”

“You have shit taste in men.”

She smirks at him. “Tell me about it.”


End file.
